


I will give you all of me

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Everyone is gentle., I think i could have pushed it futher but, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, but only because of a gas grenade, but they are trying they just want her to be safe, darcy is a hero, i worried about it, it will be a happy ending, medical consent forms, no one is violent, putting a weirdly truthful spin on this trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy's eyes shot open. she took a deep breath sitting up her head whipping around her surroundings. she was in medical. she slumped back breathing hard, she could feel her vulva tingling... she felt hot and flushed aroused for no good reason... THE GAS... Darcy may have started hyperventilating... so much so that whoever was monitoring her vitals rushed into the room. she locked eyes with Dr Cho and whined a little in her throat. 

"look doctor Cho, I know this is nasty as fuck but I feel like I'm gonna slowly slip out of complete control. I feel like now is the time to hand me some consent forms"

"Darcy, you are not entirely wrong we have read up all we can on the compound you were dosed with and I am afraid of such a high dosage there is only one way for you to be treated, as much as this is completely against anything I would usually allow but under the circumstances... you have been dosed with a fatally high dosage of a chemical initially designed to help rare pairs of mammals breed. you will need to undergo sexual intercourse in order to flush the chemical from your body before it starts to do real harm to you both mentally and physically. I will need you to notify me of the person you will allow to do this since you have no partner on file. as much as I wish you were more lucid and able to give consent in a wholehearted way this is what we must do."

darcy looked down at the papers in her hands, for now, she was clear in what she needed to do. as she wrote the names she felt guilty, she hated that grenade so much, she hated the person who had cursed her with this. she was effectively signing away her autonomy. she read the page that listed that she would be given councilling in the aftermath she got the gut-wrenching feeling she wasn't the first. at least, she had the luxury of putting down the names of those she loved. she knew they would be gentle with her. she knew.. hoped they would not feel guilty for this. she would find a way in the aftermath to forgive them and herself for everything that was going to happen. she handed the papers to Dr Cho as the desperation and flames engulfed her body. 

she tore the clothes from her body begging for them chanting their names. she couldn't take it any longer.. maybe she could ease it slightly... she reached between her thighs and promptly pulled them back she decided she was going to have some dignity in this. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr Cho called the men in the form to the medical bay. she was shocked at darcy's choice of the two men, but as she thought about it she understood, they tempered each other, they were good men. they weren't overjoyed at the news.

Steve stood stock still. his whole body tensed, this girl..no. Darcy, his friend the sassy girl who had flirted with him and bucky had signed her body over to them... yes they were saving her life but at what cost... how much would she remember... could they traumatise her... the loss of control. something clicked in his head he knew she knew about what had happened to bucky.. she would be able to confide in him and in return, he would be careful he would know what he had wished had happened to him. he nearly choked. the clever girl he thought. oh, Darcy, he thought, I will make this good for you, we will take care of you. he looked at bucky and watched the same thoughts or at least similar ones crossed his sullen face. when they had pulled her out of the gas this was not what they had expected but they knew what had to be done. 

"we will do it." buck said quietly "but you must promise me only those who must see the footage, I want it recorded for darcys peace of mind." Steve just looks at him and nods. 

"we will go now we don't want her to suffer any longer," Steve says in his captain America voice and turns on his hell and the two of them walk towards the door. steve looks at this man. the man he loves whos memory has slipped back into place and all this pain in his face isn't new but what he does about it is he rests his hand on bucky's flesh shoulder and presses his lips against buckys. "I love you Bucky. always have. we will love Darcy." the conviction in steves voice and the taste of him on his lips warms his heart as he reaches out and pulls open the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

 

Darcy was shivering and whimpering in the corner her hand in her hair, her other hand was occupied stroking her clit as she tried for what felt like the hundredth time to get off the pain was verging on unbearable as she sobbed through her discomfort. the click of the door grabbed her attention but she didn't turn she couldn't deal with another nurses pity. but the scent she was hit with threw her. looking up she saw the men she had dreamed of for months, she had flirted with them but never went as far as to ask them to be with her, they had each other they didn't need her.. but here they were... they both were here looking at her sadly. but that's not what she wanted, she wanted them to feel good she knew it would make her feel better. she tried to voice it but it came out as a small whine. 

bucky approached her slowly and knelt on the floor in front of her his palms flat on his knees he looked at her and smiled as she took her hand out of her hair and laid it on top of his. 

"we are going to stand up now Darcy" she nodded gently and he relaxed knowing she was slightly lucid. he helped the naked girl to stand gently and led her over to the mattress Seve had requested from the medical team who raced too quickly find one. I was just a mattress on the floor but at least she would be comfortable and no one would fall hard. he placed her gently down in the centre helping her to lay back the second he did she grabbed him kissing him deeply and hard her tongue exploring the extremities of his mouth as she moaned quietly. Bucky was taken aback but knew better than to make her feel unwanted at this moment so he kept kissing her making the sign that Steve knew to be asking him to undress, skin to skin contact was important and Steve needed to be there to take over. she pulled back to take a breath and locked eyes with Steve who was now just in his boxers, he sat down gently next to her on the bed and kissed her softly gently trailing a hand down her her stomach. she pulled back her face flashing in pain. 

"it must be hurting her not having one of us inside her" Bucky said gently to Steve "you should do it." his tone brokered no argument but still he hesitated "you are much better at controlling yourself, prepare her first though you are not an average guy" Steve flashed a smile at his lovers attempt to lighten the mood, but another pained noise from Darcy drew him back to the moment. he shuffled down the mattress and turned to bucky slowly. 

"I'm going to taste her and prepare her I think if you hold her and kiss her you can keep her grounded" 

"good idea" bucky move around Darcy gently pulling her into his lap keeping her comfortable and grounded as Steve positioned himself between her legs and gently kissed her inner thigh. his heart ached at the angry red and purple of her pussy it looked sore already. he gently began licking her vulva introducing the sensation slowly, she gasped and he paused briefly but continued as bucky nodded. steve licked a long stripe up her vulva trying not to put too much pressure on her deeply sensitsed clit. she moaned gently. he lapped at her clit gently her legs trembled. his tongue gently pressed against her entrance and she bucked her hips, it was clear what she needed. 

"mo..re" she replied horsly and slowly. steve took that as a sign and making eye contact with bucky he slid a finger gently inside of her vagina she moaned loudly. he gave her time to get adjusted and then slowly began fucking her with it slowly. bucky gently massaged her breasts and kissed her gently. as she adjusted to it Steve slowly slipped on another finger. she felt divine, obviously, this was no time for that but she felt perfect tightly wrapped around his fingers as he slowly dragged them in and out of her. he was back to gently lapping at her clit as he moved his fingers gently crooking them in a come-hither gesture that had the desired effect Darcy cried out with pleasure as a wave of cooling relief spread through her. 

"i..need" the first clear words she had said washed over them both and Steve was only too willing to give her what she asked as she slowly returned to them. pushing himself up he gently placed he legs down either side of her thighs and rusted his knees under her so her hips were raised. rather than bending her in half, Bucky moved and supported her with cushions gently massaging her shoulders. he stroked her stomach and sides and Steve gently lined up with her. bucky pressed a cool packet into his hand when he looked up remembering himself. slowly he put the condom on and supplied the lube bucky handed him to his cock. he noticed the tube said cooling and he smiled at the forsight. he lined himself up again and gently pushed just the head in. his eyes rolled back in his skull at the tight heat that enveloped him. he must have held his hand out because bucky's cool metal palm met his and held on tight as he regulated his breathing. she moaned wantonly beneath him and his resolve crumbled a tiny spec just enough to have him push another inch inside her. he hadn't counted on her ankles locking behind his waist and using quite considerable force to bring him further into her. obviously, the force she was exerting didn't move him but a glance at Bucky told him it was the right thing to do. skilfully he gently moved inside her never using the entirety of his considerable length. the muscles in his back rippled as he moved bucky kept his grp on the two guiding Steve and helping him retain his control and encouraging darcy by rubbing her clit in small decisive circles. steve groaned every time Darcy made a sound of pleasure something she did increasingly as Steve slowly increased his thrusts trusting that bucky would help him keep control. in his head he was picturing battles and sleepless nights in Brooklyn everything but the beautiful woman beneath him he was here for her not the other way around... although a large part of him wished he was in her place, she didn't deserve this. 

"Captain Rogers," the AIs voice came extremely softly through the speakers "Miss Lewis' condition is improving we speculate that climax will alleviate her body of all traces of the compound" the sigh of relief that came from the two men was cut short by Darcy as she rocked her hips up.

"Steve" her voice sounded wrecked but it was the recognition they had hoped for and Steve trust harder into her and she moaned louder the pleasure on her face a welcome relief. steve kept working thrusting into their in an increasing pace bucky applied more lube to his fingers and began to rub her clit in a faster sweeping motion. he tensed up and screamed as she came. steves fingers gripped on to buckys shoulder like it was a lifeline as her walls clenched tight around his cock. 

"stay inside her for a bit longer but don't you dare move" Steve nodded but looked at him like he had been slapped 

"buck you know I wouldn't"

"yeah i know, I just"

"Yeah, me too"

Steve waited until he softened inside darcy before slowly pulling out wincing at the anguished sound that slipped from darcys lips. moving gently the paced her down in a comfortable position and covered her with a blanket. steve got three glasses of water and put them down within reach. they move so they were either side of her but not too close just enough that she knows they hadn't abandoned her.


	2. the happy ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darcy, steve and bucky reconcile.

Jarvis' voice woke them up the next morning. Steve was the first to fully come round. a light headache pressing at his temples. scrubbing his eyes with his hands he sat up. on the floor, Darcy lay wrapped up with Bucky the two looking so calm and innocent in the soft light. bucky's eyes opened slowly, as he looked around him the memories of all that had happened hit him. steve watched their arrival in his eyes with a melancholic smile. bucky let out a hiss as he looked at the woman below him. her naked flesh speckled with bruises and chaffed from their activity. he snapped his eyes shut. willing the tear rolling down his cheek to cleanse them. 

 

"is she okay Jarvis," Steve asked quietly. 

"she has returned mostly to normal yes, her vital signs are showing massive improvement. I scanned her and overall apart from the odd self-inflicted bruise she is okay. I would still insist she go to medical as soon as possible captain Rodgers." Jarvis replied gently. steve let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. his shoulders drooping forward. Leaning forward over Darcy he kissed bucky gently on her cheek. 

"im sorry love" 

"at least she had some choice you know... we helped her" Bucky whispered looking at her fondly. 

"I hope she won't hate us when she wakes up" 

 

"I don't hate you" darcys voice emerged quietly. she took them both by surprise as she sat up slightly. 

"how long have you been awake," Steve asked carefully

"not long" Steve sat back looking at his hands. it suddenly occurred to him they were all still naked. he blushed slightly. 

"Thank you," Darcy said suddenly. 

"w-why?" Bucky asked. 

"you helped me. without judgement... you are still here" 

"of course we are here" Steve looked at her shocked. 

"we wouldn't leave you " bucky protested. 

"anyone else might have" Darcy practically whispered. 

"you picked us you knew we would be here for you," Steve said reassuringly

"I didn't know I hoped," Darcy muttered

"Oh, Darcy" bucky looked so mournful. it hurt steves heart. "can I hug you Darcy" he whispered. darcy nodded her head falling on to his shoulder as he held her tight. 

"I thought I was gonna die" she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"we wouldn't let that happen honey," Steve said assuredly. "we care about you darce"

"get over here Steve, please" she begged. steve smiled a weak smile and wrapped himself around her back locking eyes with bucky a hand on the other man's shoulder. they sat like that for a while. breathing as one. 

"darcy, do you want us to find you some clothes now?" bucky suggested. 

" yes please," Darcy chuckled. 

" whats funny sweetie?" Steve asked a smile playing on his lips. 

"in different circumsances, I think half of America would hate me right now"

"what are you on about?" steve huffed out a laugh as he pulled on his boxers.

"the 2 most attractive men in America... naked snuggling... need I go on" the three laughed fondly. the tense mist in the air fading. 

"Jarvis is there any way we could get some clothes"

"of course Captain Rodgers, check the third draw down for you and Sargent Barnes. and the 4th for miss Lewis" 

"thank you Jarvis" Steve walked over to the cabinet going to the 4th one first pulling out a soft t-shirt and sweatpants as well as a pair of panties and a soft sleep bra gathering them up Steve delivered the pile to Darcy who smiled at him softly. he walked back to the cabinet and pulling out 2 pairs of sweatpants a shirt and 2 pairs of clean boxers. he smiled to himself appreciating the gesture. he threw the clothes bucky who laughed as he caught them. 

"thanks, punk," Bucky said in mock admonishment. steve smiled fondly as he pulled on the soft clothes. bucky noticed that none of the clothes was too far away from what they would all usually wear. right down to the cat on darcy's shirt. these weren't normal shield issue clothes. "thanks for the description Jarvis" 

"always Sargent Barnes" 

once they were all dressed. steve asked if Jarvis could have some food delivered to his and buckys apartment. 

"we need to talk about this darce and we might as well do it someplace safe with some food. is that okay?" 

"yes" bucky helped her to stand and she held onto his hand approaching the door where Steve was standing hand outstretched. taking his hand the three walked out into the corridor. after promising to come nback for a checkup in a few hours. they smiled as they held hands th elevator doors closing


End file.
